


Coming and Going

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bechdel Test Ficathon, Fic, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman's handshake was firm and brief. "Agent Lauren Cruz. I think you're getting my desk." / Spoilers for 2.01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming and Going

Diana dropped by the office the Thursday before she started back at the New York unit. She wanted to see the team working together, reassure herself that she wasn't making a big mistake. Christy had been happy in DC, and the decision to move up here had been fraught.

But the office was quiet—there must be a bust going down or something. Diana knew Hughes was running the unit himself while Peter was suspended, at least until the DOJ made a decision (it was anybody's guess what would happen if they decided to stand him down permanently), and that just fed Diana's doubts. Hughes was a good boss, and Diana loved New York, but she was really moving back here to work with Peter.

She'd deal with whatever happened. No decision was irreversible. She looked around for a familiar face, just as a woman carrying two empty file boxes came toward her. "Are you looking for someone?"

"I'm Diana Barrigan," said Diana, holding out her hand.

The woman's handshake was firm and brief. "Agent Lauren Cruz. I think you're getting my desk."

There was a wry twist in her New York accent.

"You're leaving?" Diana followed her back to the familiar desk halfway between the doors and the stairs. It had been her desk first, but she didn't say anything. Lauren seemed tense, a little abrupt.

Lauren set the boxes down and stared at them. "I'm moving to Miami."

"That'll be a change of pace," said Diana. "So, how've things been around here?"

"Okay." Lauren shrugged and gestured her to pull up a chair. "It's different with Hughes running the show."

"I can imagine." Diana sat down and studied her for a moment. "Different how? It's okay, I won't tell. I'd just like to know what I'm letting myself in for."

Lauren eyed her for a moment, weighing her up. "Less of a boys' club." She pulled a face. "It was starting to get to me, but that's the FBI, right? I mean, it's like that everywhere."

Diana nodded agreement automatically, but that didn't match up with her memories. Peter was a good boss—he didn't discriminate. Maybe Lauren just hadn't clicked with the unit. Or maybe having Caffrey around had changed everything. At this stage, there was nothing Diana could do but wait and see how things turned out. "What's in Miami?"

"My grandma." Lauren's gaze flicked to the framed photos on her desk. "She's on her own now, and she needs someone to keep an eye on her, so I put in for a transfer." She shrugged.

"That's tough," said Diana. "Good luck."

"There's plenty of crime in Miami." Lauren apparently didn't want sympathy.

Diana wondered if Lauren had been this prickly when she'd started with White Collar NY. It was important to be tough and self-sufficient, because management aside, most of the people around here had been promoted for their analysis and crime-solving abilities, not for their interpersonal skills. Add in the long hours and the number of cases they dealt with, and Diana doubted anyone had taken the time to make sure Lauren felt appreciated and respected.

Being sharp-tongued wouldn't have helped, either. She'd probably worked longer and harder, trying to earn some recognition, and probably no one had noticed. Diana had seen it before, mostly with female agents. She figured a small lie wouldn't hurt to smooth any ruffled feathers.

"Well, I've heard what good work you've done here, how they rely on you. Miami's lucky to get you." She stood up. "I'll do my best to fill your shoes."

Lauren eyed her for a second like she could see right through her, and Diana felt that mixed response she got when dealing with good agents: respect that they could catch her out tempered with chagrin that she hadn't completely fooled them.

Then Lauren smiled a genuine smile. "Thanks, Diana. I hope you'll be happy here."

Diana smiled back and hitched the strap of her bag onto her shoulder. "Me too. I'll leave you to finish packing up. Take care, Lauren."


End file.
